


空中城堡

by Lanna_Esumi



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanna_Esumi/pseuds/Lanna_Esumi
Summary: 若我们只是和平年代的普通人，我们现在会过着怎样的生活？
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Athrun Zala





	空中城堡

伪架空背景

卡嘉莉睁开眼的一瞬间有点懵。

“那明天见啦，卡嘉莉大人。”

对面的女孩说完这句话就背着书包跑了，卡嘉莉迷糊中才意识到似乎已经放学了，脑子还有种刚睡醒的朦胧感。

“啊，好……”

我睡到了放学……？

教室已经空了，夕阳在教室里投下暖色。

那女孩是……朱莉？

卡嘉莉突然发现自己似乎没太看清她的脸。

卡嘉莉“大人”又是怎么回事？我们是同学啊。

脑子里的一团雾阻止了自己继续思考。

最近太累了？卡嘉莉边想边开始收拾自己的书包，隐约记起接下来还有几场考试，但自己好像完全没有准备。

唉，考试这种事不适合我啊。她烦躁地想，甚至开始考虑翘掉考试的可能性。

收拾完书包后，少女把校服外套随意系在腰上，发现自己视线有些被额前的刘海挡住了。

似乎该剪头发了。

她打量着自己身上的校服裙，脑子里还是有很多疑问。

不过，踏出教室的一瞬间，她突然意识到自己该去哪儿，思维也好像明亮了起来。

她迈着欢快的脚步走到了另一间教室，拉开门后看到了意料中的画面。

“阿斯兰！”

*

面容文静的蓝发少年坐在窗边的课桌，看到卡嘉莉之前似乎正在看着窗外发呆。

“啊，卡嘉莉。”

少年面对她的到来并不意外。

卡嘉莉看到他目光注视的方向里有一群同样身着校服的男孩子正在嬉笑，其中一个似乎是自己的兄弟，但其他人的样貌却完全看不清。

“那是……基拉？”

叫做阿斯兰的男孩子立刻收回了视线，但卡嘉莉看到他眼里似乎有些复杂的情绪。

不知怎得，卡嘉莉脑海里浮现出之前的来龙去脉。

她大咧咧地走到阿斯兰面前，拉开他前桌的椅子叉开腿坐下。

少年注视她的眼神里充满温柔，但也有一丝无奈。

“你好歹是个女孩子，注意一下啊。”

刚刚好像看到内裤了……

“我本来就不喜欢穿裙子嘛……”卡嘉莉看着自己身上的制服裙嘟囔道。说出口后，她脑袋里生出一股微妙的违和感。

那我平时真的会穿校服吗……？

卡嘉莉看到阿斯兰的书包早已收拾好，课桌也收拾得整整齐齐，很明显在这里就是为了等她。

少年校服的领带打得一丝不苟，与自己敞开的领口和歪歪扭扭的领结形成鲜明对比。

她看着阿斯兰有意隐藏却依旧藏不住的失意，内心不知怎得很不是滋味。

“不就是被拉克丝当众取消婚约了嘛，这有啥好难过的，你们本来也没打算真的结婚吧。”

是啊，这年代居然还有“未婚妻”这种奇怪的东西。

“还是说……因为没想到对象是基拉？”卡嘉莉心里依旧很不是滋味，也看向了窗外，发现这群男孩子已经消失在校门外。

阿斯兰叹了口气，难得放松地趴到了课桌上，“虽然我俩都没把所谓的婚约当回事，但被那样当众拒绝，我也会难过的啊……”

卡嘉莉看到他脸上甚至换上了一幅称得上委屈的表情。

这是在对我撒娇？

卡嘉莉扑哧笑了出来，内心的拧巴瞬间消失了。

她想起今天中午的时候，校园女神兼自己好友的拉克丝把阿斯兰约在食堂。

约在食堂摊牌……卡嘉莉想到这不由得抽了抽嘴角。

于是在众人的围观和惊讶中，校园女神对本校王子说，自己已经有了喜欢的人，所以我们把婚约取消吧。

在围观群众掉了一地下巴的档子里，拉克丝优雅地撩了撩粉色的卷发，继续说，顺便一提，我喜欢的对象是基拉哦。

在远处吃饭的基拉·大和瞬间成了围观群众的下一个目标。

卡嘉莉不得不和他一起扔下吃了一半的午饭逃出八卦的人群。

虽然知道两人早已暗生情愫，但卡嘉莉没想到拉克丝这么直接。

不愧是那啥切开都是那啥……

她走之前不由得看了一眼阿斯兰，发现他表面上似乎没有太大的情绪波动，淡定地接受了拉克丝的发言。但卡嘉莉知道他一定憋了一肚子的话。

“对他俩来说不是很好嘛。”卡嘉莉双手搭在椅背上，看着阿斯兰头顶的发旋。

阿斯兰慢慢地说：“虽然……我也这么觉得。”

“那有啥好消沉的啦。”卡嘉莉轻轻敲了敲他的脑袋，“你不如关心一下基拉今天有没有好好写作业。”

阿斯兰听罢笑了出来，“不止他，你也是吧。”

卡嘉莉眼神看往了别处：“我有好好写啦。”

虽然她并不知道自己到底该写些啥作业。

说到底，这里又是哪里来着……

卡嘉莉莫名感到一股意识的撕裂感。

“今天要去那个地方吗？”阿斯兰温和的声音打断了她的思绪。

那个地方？

她其实不太清楚“那里”是哪里，但看到阿斯兰如深水一般的双眼注视着自己，她潜意识里觉得自己要作出肯定回答。

“好啊！”

卡嘉莉手上拿着阿斯兰给买的奶茶，有些郁闷地咬着吸管。

“你又不是不知道我不喜欢甜的。”她闷闷地说。

拉克丝才适合这玩意儿。想到这儿的卡嘉莉突然想拿出手机给拉克丝发条短信。

走在前面的阿斯兰有些害羞地转过脸：“可是我看到大家都在买，以为你也会感兴趣……”

卡嘉莉听罢轻轻笑了笑：“你啊。”

随后，她两步赶上阿斯兰，把奶茶递到他嘴边：“那你要不要尝尝？”

阿斯兰就着她咬过的吸管吸了一口。

卡嘉莉见状却有些懵。

虽然自己没心没肺又大大咧咧，但她隐约意识到这是个十分亲密的举动。

等等，我们……不是还没在交往吗？

然而，她对于这样的举动却又并不陌生。

意识的撕裂感越来越严重。

“卡嘉莉！”

少女回过神来，发现阿斯兰已经走到前面挺远的地方。

她这才注意到两人已经走到了海边。

“咦？这里……”

“突然怎么了？你不是经常来这里吗？”阿斯兰看到卡嘉莉恍惚的神情，有些奇怪地问。

没错，这里只是奥布的海边。

奥布……？

但为何总觉得这里少了点什么……

阿斯兰担忧地往她这边走了过来：“你今天果然很奇怪，发生什么了吗？”

“啊……没……”

她摇了摇头，看到阿斯兰不知何时已经把自己的书包一同拿了过去。

她这才好好打量了一下眼前的少年。

阿斯兰身穿棕红色的西式校服，风纪扣也紧紧扣好，领带打得十分工整，衬得文静的他更加俊秀挺拔。

他注视着自己的双眼溢满温柔，卡嘉莉感觉自己几乎要溺死在那对深水一般的眼睛里。

但阿斯兰穿着校服的身影却与另一个红色军装的他重合了起来。

卡嘉莉揉了揉眼。

下一刻，阿斯兰担心地把手放到她额头上：“难道生病了？你今天真的不对劲。”

知道阿斯兰立刻要开始老妈子式念叨，卡嘉莉笑着把他的手拿开，引来少年有些不满的目光。

“我爸都没你这么爱操心啦。”

“那还不是因为你和基拉都不让人省心。”

想到自己的兄弟，卡嘉莉默默闭上了嘴。

阿斯兰倒也没坚持，他转而拉起卡嘉莉的手继续往前走，少女也任由他牵着。

卡嘉莉的思绪依旧很混乱，而脑袋里那团雾却也没有散开的意思。

但两人走在海边的这一幕却让她感到无比幸福。

幸福得胸口仿佛要裂开。

突然间，她心里生出一股冲动。

“阿斯兰！”

少年听到后停下了脚步，转过头以询问的目光看着她：“怎么了？”

“我……我说……”平时有话就说口无遮拦的自己这时候突然舌头打了结。

阿斯兰却笑了：“没事，你想好再说。”

卡嘉莉却更难为情了：“我……我是说……没有拉克丝的话，你有没有考虑过我……”

在她越来越小的声音里，阿斯兰转过身拉起她的左手。

“你在说什么啊。”少年露出莫名其妙的表情。

“我们不是早就在一起了吗？”说罢，阿斯兰捏了捏她左手的无名指。

卡嘉莉这才注意到自己左手空无一物。

……为何我会觉得自己手上空无一物很奇怪？

卡嘉莉抬头，看到阿斯兰看着她的表情也仿佛变得悲伤。

下一刻，她感到一阵钻心的疼几乎撕裂自己的胸口，一阵强烈的悲意几乎压得自己喘不过气。

*

再次睁开眼时，卡嘉莉有些分不清自己身在何处。

低头看到自己身上棕红色的首长服，她才意识到这边才是自己的现实。

梦最后一刻那灭顶的悲意还未从自己身上褪去，让她像个溺水之人一般大口呼吸。

然而，刚刚的梦境过于美妙，她留恋地闭上双眼，几乎像个瘾君子般，想试图回到那边的幻境。

她意识还很恍惚，闭上眼的那一瞬间甚至脑海里就回到了梦里的海滩。

但她挣扎着睁开眼看了看时间后，逼迫自己回到现实。

卡嘉莉端起桌上已经冷掉的咖啡灌了一大口，这股寒意让她瞬间精神了不少。

不知怎得，她离开了自己的办公椅，往自己的梳妆台走去。

抽屉深处的那个天鹅绒盒子还完好无损。

卡嘉莉见状长叹了一口气，那股萦绕胸口的悲意终于有了即将褪去的迹象。

年轻的首长拿出那个盒子，打开后看到里面的戒指保存完好。

她欣慰地笑笑，把戒指拿出来戴到自己左手的无名指。

终于不是空无一物了。

虽然她在人前已经不再佩戴这枚戒指，但它依旧是她心里最珍惜的珍宝。

把卡嘉莉拉回现实的是一阵视频电话的铃声。

还未来得及脱下戒指的她匆匆赶到办公桌旁，发现是某个名字之后便不再在意这一点。

“阿斯兰？”

对面年轻的准将首先看到了自己首长明显的黑眼圈，露出担心的表情，但他立刻发现卡嘉莉今天的情绪似乎有点不同。

“遇到什么好事了吗？”他不由得安心了下来。

卡嘉莉笑而不语，右手摩挲了一下左手无名指。

她以为这个动作不在摄像头范围内，但阿斯兰立刻就明白了这个动作的含义。

她说：“大概是，做了个好梦吧。”

“是吗……”阿斯兰欣慰地笑了笑。

也许是心情正好，卡嘉莉不由得多说了几句：“我说，阿斯兰，若我们只是生活在和平年代的普通人，你觉得我们现在在过怎样的生活？”

屏幕里的阿斯兰对这个问题似乎有点意外，他思考了几秒，但最后似乎放弃了想象：“谁知道呢，大概像漫画里的笨蛋主角一样正挥霍着青春吧。”

卡嘉莉扑哧一声笑了出来，伸手把挡住视线的刘海拨到一边。

今天一定要去剪头发，她默默地想。

而对面的阿斯兰在她拨头发时看到了她手上的戒指。

没关系，纵使现在还无法喘息，但我们的未来还长。

End

注：空中城堡：Castle in the air，意为白日梦。

后记

近期突然把种命翻出来回味，读了小说之后补完了很多当初没看懂/看透的内容。虽然大家对这部的批评不绝于耳，然而长大后再看这部，我却反而觉得这部写得很好。我眼中种命表达的是各种选择的冲突，尽管主角身上bug不断，但考虑到当初这部的受众，这点其实可以理解。

再说到AC两人，如今的我已经很能理解为何编剧最后会给两人这样的结局，而现在的我也不会把他俩的结局简单理解为BE。如我文中所说，这两人身上背负的责任注定了他们不可能选择普通人的道路。对于普通人的亲密关系，我其实只期待看到个人主义式的走向，但对于AC这样的真 王子公主，他们要是走上了个人主义的道路，那我或许反而会震怒。某种意义上，我很庆幸编剧给了两人这样的结局，而这或许就是我眼中爱情的最高境界。

只要有着同样的目标，他们终会再见面。


End file.
